Solar Magic (Alpha)
Solar Magic (太陽の魔法, Taiyō no Mahō) is a magic of incredible power and potential; it's one of the few magics outside of Slayer Magic that's able to utilize two elements at once. There are various interpretations of this magic by those who have used it and/or studied it, some of whom say that it contains many uses. There have been rumors of it having some relation to Sun Magic — as the two have similar abilities & follow the same concepts to a certain extent. However it's unknown if such accusations are true. Description Light Variant Fire Variant Life Stimulation Variant It's known that in most beliefs & teachings, the sun is aligned with vitality — thus it's capable of healing properties; this makes it similar to Healing Magic. Such beliefs were translated to this magic, as some tried to use the sun's rays to induce the healing factor of the human body; though many attempts were made, only one case had succeeded. This method of using the sun as catalyst involved using physical contact, something not really surprising since the sun is commonly associated with the element of "yang" — the physical aspect of things. The process is fairly simple; by emanating a small amount of magical energy from their being, they draw in a certain amount of sunlight into their being — channeling it to a certain point of the body, typically the palms of their hand, and shaping it into the symbol of the sun itself. It's said that the sun insignia that's temporarily etched into the user's palm constantly glows, emitting a faint trace of life-stimulating magical energy. The way this variant works is simple — through physical contact, the symbol is copied and etched onto the target. This causes the symbol to react to the energy source and synchronize with it, then exciting it — which causes a sudden energy spike. The energy emitted from said spike goes outwards and gathers the energy within the atmosphere, causing it to gather to a single point and absorbed by the emitting source. This causes the user's body to go under a drastic change; their cells are invigorated and constantly renewed, thus able to engage the healing factor at an incredible rate. Minor wounds heal in seconds and major wounds take mere minutes. However, this ability is only temporary; the number of targets that can be healed at a time is five. Not only that, the strength of the "healing process" is dependent on how much magical energy is put into the technique beforehand. Though it can heal wounds and possibly remove poisons & minor ailments, it's unable to affect major diseases that have already existed within the body — especially if they were there for a longer period; this makes it no miracle technique and a proper substitute for actual medical needs. However, it doesn't mean that it can't help — it's able to slow down or partially prevent some of the symptoms from further advancing; regardless, the length of time the effects can last is solely dependent on how much magical energy is put into the technique itself. Even then, the effects will weaken when the technique is employed multiple times. Interestingly enough, this variant can affect the "yang" of pretty much anything — even inanimate objects; by this logic, one can revive or speed up the growth of plants and repair broken objects. This makes this variant very handy, not falling short to the other two. Trivia *The main point of this article is to flesh out the various interpretations involving the use of solar energy as a magical power without it being overdone. *Just to make it clear, the meaning of yang in this aspect is a bit different than ones mentioned in eastern teachings. In this case, it means "vitality". *Credit for information pertaining to certain sections of this page goes to Per & [[User:Arukana|'Aru']]. Thanks guys :P Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Dual-Elemental Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Healing Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World